


Ritsu Gets a Tattoo

by SomniSol



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomniSol/pseuds/SomniSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are always rules to these things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritsu Gets a Tattoo

Ritsu really wasn’t a morning person. Waking up to the blinding sun, or even a blaring alarm clock, and then in situations like these with someone’s arms wrapped around him. But not just anyone’s, no. These arms belonged to none other than Takano Masamune, his boss and ex-boyfriend as of ten years.

Ritsu really hated this, well not really, but he would never admit it! 

Takano’s arms tightened around his chest. In that moment Ritsu realized he wasn’t wearing shirt. He shifted his legs under the covers and realized he wasn’t wearing pants or even underwear for that matter. He was completely naked. Now he was panicking.

 _Oh no._ He thought. _Did we? Me and him? Last night? Again?!_

The only thing he remembered last night was going out with the others from Emerald for a celebratory drinking party. He remembers there being a lot of beer and he has some foggy memories of Takano drinking quite a lot as well.

_We did, didn’t we?! Oh no! NONONONONONONO!!!!_

Well, there was only one way to prove it...

Ritsu slowly pulled the arms off his chest, but as he turned to get off the bed he felt an incredibly sharp pain shoot right up his spine. He winced and quickly bit his lip to prevent the whimper of pain from escaping.

He slowly got off the bed-

“Ritsu?”

He froze on the spot.

“What are you doing up? You should lay down, you might hurt yourself.”

That only fueled his anger towards his boss. He spun around but immediately regretted it as he felt another sharp pain. 

“You bastard! How could you take advantage of me like that?!”

Takano gave him a confused look, “What are you talki…Oooh.” His eyes widened in realization but he looked more worried than his usual satisfied look.

“Listen, Ritsu. Last night, w-“

“Save it! I’m going home! I can’t believe you!” He quickly wiped the tears that began to form in his eyes.

A part of Ritsu was telling himself that he was overreacting since this wasn’t the first time they’ve had sex, but the other part was hurt. Takano had taken advantage of his drunken state and had sex with him anyway.

“Ritsu! Seriously, it’s not what you think!”

“Don’t call me Ritsu! You can’t ever call me that! To you it’s Onodera!”

Ritsu collected his clothes from the floor and attempted to put them on. His face was flushed from embarrassment. He looked absolutely helpless and pathetic trying to dress in front of his stunned boss. The humiliation was unbearable.

“Let me help you.”

“NO!” he shouted back.

After doing a poor job of at least covering himself, he was decent enough to make the trip next door. He found the key in his pants pocket and shuffled to Takano’s bedroom door. He stumbled but Takano was right there to catch him. 

“Don’t touch me!”

Ritsu pushed him away and regained his balance, slightly leaning on the wall for support. It took him quite some time to get to the front door. Takano opened the door for him but he just left in a huff.

By the time he finally got inside his apartment he collapsed on the couch, on his stomach of course. Right now there was too much pain on his backside. He wanted to take a nice shower, but he didn’t think he could make it there and he didn’t think he would be able to stand there too long. He sighed, knowing that he would have to suck it up and go.

Getting himself off of the couch was quite the challenge, but he managed. Shuffling over to the small bathroom he fumbled with his clothes. Turns out, taking them off was a lot harder than putting them back on. When he was stripped again, he turned on the shower and grabbed a clean towel from the small bathroom closet. He passed by the bathroom mirror, but he stopped.

He thought he saw something that wasn’t supposed to be there. Something dark on his back. When he turned his backside to the mirror his eyes widened in complete horror.

Takano came barging into Ritsu’s apartment when he heard the scream. He heard him in the bathroom and ran over, finding the other man staring at his back in the mirror. 

“Oh s#*t.”

Ritsu heard the curse coming from his boss and slowly turned his head to face him. His was absolutely terrified.

“I was trying to tell you earlier, but last night…we were so drunk. I don’t know what happened! I swear! I didn’t remember until I saw you this morning, and I tried to warn you, I did! I-“

“WHAT THE F@!K HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!”

Takano winced at the loud tone. 

“Well, you kept going on about how when you were younger, you always wanted a tattoo…But you said your mom never let you because she said you would look like some trashy gangster or something. So you wanted a tattoo and well…you got one.”

“I didn’t get a tattoo,” His voice was so calm but then, “I GOT A F#%KING TRAMP STAMP! A TRIBAL ONE!”

Takano bit his lip to prevent himself from bursting out into laughter right there and then, “Can’t get any more cliché than that.”

Ritsu felt sick to his stomach and then the world started spinning. The last thing he saw was Takano running to catch him.

*

*

*

*

*

Ritsu groaned. His head was hurting, his lower back was hurting, and he felt like throwing up.

“Ritsu?”

_Takano-san? Is he here?_

He tried opening his eyes but the light made them shut tight once again.

“Are you okay?”

When he finally managed to fully open his eyes, he looked around and noticed that he was in his apartment, in his room. He could tell by the piles of clothes everywhere. 

_Oh thank god! It was just a dream!_

“Ritsu, wait a second. I have to put this ointment on.”

_Ointment? What’s he talking about?_

That was when reality seemed to slap him across the face. 

“…it wasn’t a dream…” he breathed.

“What?”

“It wasn’t a dream.” He said louder this time.

Takano hesitated, “No, it wasn’t.”

Ritsu felt like crying but he’d be damned if he cried anymore in front of his boss.

“I’m really sorry. I should’ve prevented this. But on the bright side, only I’ll ever know about it…or see it…”

Ritsu didn’t know how much embarrassment he could take. He knew exactly what Takano meant by that last part! That bastard!

“SHUT UP MORON!”

That only earned a chuckle from the man that was currently applying the antibacterial cream onto his back. Ritsu couldn’t see a bright side to this at all.

It was embarrassing, cliché, painful, hideous, and not to mention it gave Takano something to black mail him about. Nope. Tattoos suck.

*

*

*

*

When the weekend was over, it was time to go back to work. Ritsu still felt a little pain and it didn’t help when a little kid ran into him, or when he bumped into an open car door, or even when the revolving bars at the train station hit him.

Takano tried his best to comfort him but Ritsu was in the most irritable of moods. 

When they made it into the office the smaller man ignored the glare that Yokozawa gave him and Takano, which actually surprised the jealous man. He sat down in his chair as casually as possible trying not to bring attention to himself. He was about to get started on work when Kisa came up to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Does it still hurt Riichan?”

Ritsu snapped his gaze over to his friend.

“W-What?”

Kisa smiled, “You’re tattoo silly! Does it still hurt? It looks like it did when you sat down.”

Ritsu looked around hoping that no one else heard but they were all looking at him.

“I don’t know what you talking about! Hahahaha! You’re funny Kisa!”

“But you sent us all a picture.” Kisa and the others pulled out their phones and showed him the picture message of his tattoo. His face turned completely red. All around his co-workers were trying their hardest not to laugh, but he could tell that’s exactly what they wanted to do, including Takano.

Great, now he was never gonna hear the end up this…

_Someone please help me! I’m serious this time! That bastard let this happen to me! This is not love! This will never be love! He did this too MEEEEEEEE!!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea for this came to me when I was watching Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi. Ritsu was drunk an well he has a horrible memory. So I thought, what if he did something so completely stupid when he got drunk with Takano? Drunks tattoos popped up, and with the good old memories of watching Ink Master, this was born. 
> 
> I hope you like it, and I'm always looking for feedback to improve my writing. Do you like it? If not, what would you recommend changing and why? Where they 'in character?' Too OC? Anything you have to say would be nice, but thank you for reading anyway! ^.^


End file.
